Individuality
by Neon Candles
Summary: What happens when Sam gives Tucker a goth makeover to get rid of his "Bad Luck Tuck" persona, and he actually LIKES it! Sam is forced to change her look, and everyone in Amity Park has a whole new outlook on her.
1. Chapter 1

"And now for the finishing touch." Sam said, rummaging through a drawer and pulling out black nail polish.

"Are you sure about this, Sam?" Tucker asked, pulling at the spiked choker wrapped around his neck.

"Positive." She reached out and grabbed his hand.

Tucker cringed as she began to paint them.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Do you want to get rid of _'bad luck Tuck'_ or not?"

He relaxed his shoulders. "Fine, paint on."

A few minutes later Sam finished painting the former-techno geek's nails. She stepped back and looked at Tucker up and down. She smiled, satisfied with her job.

"Can I see now?" Tucker begged.

Sam grabbed a hand mirror off her dresser and handed it to Tucker.

He slowly pulled the mirror up and examined himself. "_Holy sh-_"_  
_

Sam cleared her throat. "My parent's are in the room next to us."

Tucker ignored her and continued looking in the mirror. His hair was spiked and his eyes were thickly lined in eyeliner. He set the mirror down and then held out his hands and looked at his black nails.

"I look..."

Sam prepared for the worse.

"AMAZING!"

She gasped. "Y-you like it?" she stammered.

"Like it? Love it!"

Sam didn't know what to say. The only reason she gave Tucker a makeover was to encourage him to be comfortable with his _own_ style. She never expected that he would actually like it.

She grabbed a pack of makeup removing towelettes and walked over to him. "You know what, I don't think goth fits you too well. Maybe we should try something else?" she pulled one out and tried to wipe the eyeliner off of Tucker.

He pushed her hand away. "Woah, woah. Cut it out, Sam."

"What?"

Tucker folded his arms in disgust. "You think you're the only one allowed to be goth in Amity Park?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all! I just don't think this look suits you." she said. "We both know this isn't the real you."

"Who's to say you know the real me?" he stood up out of the chair.

Sam tucked the makeup remover wipe back into the package. "Oh, stop being so dramatic."

Tucker scowled. "I'll see you later." he started walking out of the room.

Sam followed after him. "Come on Tuck, don't be like that."

Tucker pulled out his PDA to look at the time. "I've got to get home for dinner." He started putting it back in his pocket but then he froze. "Well, I guess if I'm not going to be a techno-geek anymore, I won't be needing this." he tossed the PDA in the trash.

Sam's jaw dropped. "Dude, are you crazy? You've been in love with your PDA since the fourth grade!" she quickly grabbed it out of the trash.

"Well if you want it so much, keep it. See you tomorrow."

Sam couldn't believe everything that had just happened in the last _five_ minutes. She looked down at the PDA and frowned. She opened a drawer to her dresser and tossed it in. She knew that Tucker would eventually want it back. Well, she _hoped_ he would want it back.

Sam pulled out her phone and texted Danny.

_I may have just made a huge mistake._

A few seconds later Danny texted back._  
_

_What do you mean?_

* * *

Danny's eyes shot out of his head. "_What the hell!"_

Sam looked down in disappointment. "I told you it was bad."

Tucker walked over to them and noticed the shocked look on Danny's face. "What's your problem?"

"I just... never thought I'd see the day where you gave up your PDA for _nail polish._" he gave a small laugh._  
_

Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of his PDA..." she rummaged through her backpack and pulled it out. "Are you _sure _you don't want this back?" She waved it in front of his face as if Tucker was a dog and the PDA was a treat.

He pushed it away from him. "I don't want it, Sam. I'm not about that life anymore." Sam scoffed.

Just then Dash and Kwan walked by them to go to their normal bench but Dash froze and stared at Tucker. "What's up with you? Halloween was _months _ago." Dash laughed and Kwan gave him a high five.

"C'mon guys." Sam said.

Tucker stuck his tongue out at the two jocks and then they walked over to their bench.

"Did you guy's do Lancer's homework? If I get a D on my progress report my parents are going to _kill_ me." Danny set his backpack on the bench and pulled out his lunch.

"Well it can't be that bad, I mean you already are _half-_dead." She smiled and took a bite of her ultra-recyclo-vegetarian sandwich.

"Ha. Ha." Danny said sarcastically. "What about you Tuck?" he turned to him.

"Yeah it's in my bag." Tucker said, standing up. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go by pizza." he pulled a couple dollars out of his pocket and headed over to the Cafe.

Danny pulled Tucker's backpack over to his side and rummaged through it. He froze. "Is this _eyeliner?_" he looked to Sam in horror.

Sam's jaw dropped. "I can't believe he stole my eyeliner!" she snatched in from Danny and put it in her bag. "I was going crazy this morning because I couldn't find it, and Tucker had it! I thought he just didn't wash the eyeliner off from yesterday..."

A couple minutes later Tucker returned to their bench with his pizza. "Hey, so Sam, I was thinking about going to The Skulk and Lurk to check out some Edgar Allan Poe after school. You wanna come?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Wow, you steal _my _eyeliner, and now you want me to go to _my _library with you? Yeah, no thanks. I've got plans." she packed her lunch and left.

"What's her problem?" Tucker asked.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know. I mean she prides herself in being an individual," Danny looked at Tucker up and down. "But she's not looking so individual anymore."

Tucker scoffed. "Come _on, _Sam didn't _invent _goth."

"Whatever, dude." Danny said, uninterested.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry it was kind of short. Hopefully I will upload next week, and it will be longer! Let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam, wait up!" Tucker ran after her, his combat boots squeaking against the hallway floor as he ran. "I don't get what the big deal is!"

Sam turned around angrily. "You don't get what the big deal is? How would you feel if one day I showed up all geeked out with a PDA and wearing a red beret." Tucker shrugged and Sam rolled her eyes. "And seriously, Edgar Allan Poe? Can you be anymore stereotypical! What are you gonna do next, buy every Marilyn Manson CD?" she asked sarcastically.

Tucker looked down. "Actually, I did that last night..." he said quietly and Sam threw her hands up.

"Of course you did!" She turned around and continued walking down the hall.

"You of all people should know how hard it is to be accepted!"

Sam turned around and narrowed her eyes at him. "_Please_ do not play the victim card." she said through gritted teeth. Tucker yelled after her but she continued walking.

* * *

Danny was getting books out of his locker when he noticed Sam storming angrily by. He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him. "Woah, what's up? You look pissed." he said.

She snatched her arm back. "I am."

His eye's softened. "Is it the whole Tucker makeover thing?"

She nodded. "Yep. He's being a total dick."

Danny locked his locker and then looked at her. "Don't get so upset about it. I'm sure he'll want his PDA back soon enough. Just gotta give him some time. It's only been a couple days. Surely it won't take him _that_ much longer to realize that the goth look is _not_ working for him." he said with a small laugh and Sam cracked a smile.

"I know, I know." she said.

Danny breathed out and his breath turned blue. "Oh crap." he said. The hallway was nearly empty but Sam jumped in front of him and Danny turned and flew up. "Go find Tuck, he's got the thermos. Meet me out by the benches." Sam nodded and ran off.

She ran down the hall looking for Tucker, peeking her head in each class as she ran by. When she turned a corner she ran into him and they both fell to the ground.

"OWWW!" Tucker complained.

"Sorry!" Sam said. She reached out her hand to Tucker and pulled him up. "C'mon, Danny sensed a ghost, he's out by the benches. You've got the thermos right?" she asked.

"Yeah it's in my bag." they both ran down the hall and to the lunch benches.

_"I am the box ghost! Fear me!"_ They heard from a distance.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sam sighed. They ran to the field and saw Danny floating harmlessly next to the Box Ghost, holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"LET ME GO!" The ghost shrieked.

"Fine." Danny said, letting his collar go and throwing him down, hitting the ground hard.

The box ghost scowled. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Tucker pulled the thermos out of his bag and pointed it at the ghost. "Any last words?" he asked dramatically.

The Box Ghost looked at Tucker and then to Sam. "What's this? Amity Park's new goth power couple?"

Sam's blood boiled. She grabbed the thermos from Tucker and pointed it to the ghost and sucked it inside. She tossed the thermos to Danny and stormed off.

* * *

"If you need me, I'll be up in my room." Sam said, passing by her parents. She ran upstairs to her bedroom, aka her sanctuary. She threw her backpack onto the ground and hopped onto her bed. She had been thinking of different styles that she could try all day at school. She grabbed her laptop and flipped it open and typed in 'pastel goth' in the search bar and clicked images. "Interesting..." she said to herself. She hopped off her bed and walked over to her closet and looked at her clothes and frowned. _Can't exactly pull off the 'pastel' part with all black, _she thought. _Looks like I need to go shopping._

She was just about to go back downstairs to ask her mom for money but she then noticed the pale pink dress her mom had gotten her a few days ago, laying on her dresser. She walked over to it and picked it up and examined it. She walked over to her desk and got a pair of scissors. She cut the dress shorter and tattered the bottom. She walked over to her drawer and pulled out a pair of translucent patterned black tights. "Perfect." she said. She went over to her laptop again and researched more about the 'pastel goth' look.

She wanted to be different from Tucker but she didn't want to _completely_ change her look.

"Knock knock."

Sam turned around and Danny was standing behind her in ghost form. "Dude, you can't just go intangible and come into my room whenever you want! What if I was changing!"

"Then it would be my lucky day!" he laughed and Sam tried to smack him but he went intangible and she missed.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Sometimes I _really_ hate your powers." she laughed.

Danny snickered and then noticed the tattered pink dress laying on Sam's bed and raised his eyebrows. "Destroying the clothes your mom buys you out of rebellion again?"

She gave a fake sarcastic laugh. "Actually, no." she walked over to her laptop and motioned to Danny. "This is going to be my new look." she turned the laptop to Danny.

He widened his eyes. "What the heck is _pastel goth?_" he asked. "That doesn't even make sense. Doesn't the 'pastel' part cancel out the 'goth' part?" she shrugged her shoulders. "Are you doing this because of Tucker?"

"Yup." she said simply and pulled the laptop back to her. "I actually kind of like it though." she said, scrolling through more images.

"I guess." Danny said.

She shut the laptop and looked at him. "So what did you need?" she asked.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to go patrolling for ghosts."

She turned her head. "Is Tucker going to be there."

"Yes..."

"Then no."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sam! You can't be mad at him forever! You should take it as a compliment that he likes your style." he said.

"I guess.." Sam said. "I mean it's my fault that I even _gave_ him the stupid makeover. I thought he would hate it for sure!"

Danny shook his head. "It's not your fault. Neither of us saw it coming." he said. "So can you come or not?"

"I can't, actually. Sorry I've got a crap ton of homework to do." she said.

He frowned. "Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow. With you're new _pastel _makeover." he winked and Sam smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I'll try to start making the chapters longer though.


	3. Chapter 3

"Samantha!" her mother called from downstairs.

Sam slowly opened her eyes. "What!?" she yelled back.

"Time to wake up!"

She sighed and turned over to look at her alarm clock. _7:06_. She grumbled and got out of bed and stretched. She sludged into the bathroom and splashed cold water against her face to wake her up. She brushed her teeth and grabbed her makeup bag off the counter and brought it over to her. She powdered her already ghastly pale complexion and then grabbed eyeliner and lined each eye and winged it out in a cat eye effect. She didn't usually do her makeup like this, but since she was switching her style up, she figured, why not?

Sam walked back to her room and grabbed the outfit she had set out yesterday. She pulled on her black tights and then pulled the short, tattered pink dress on. She walked over to her dresser and looked through her jewelry. She picked a spiked black choker and a matching spiked bracelet.

"Somethings missing..." she said to herself, looking in mirror. "Lipstick!" she ran back to the bathroom and dug through her makeup bag. She pulled out a pale pink lipstick. She twisted the end, extending the lipstick and glided it against her lips, puckering them slightly.

She walked back to her room and grabbed her black vans and pulled them on and then took one final look at herself in the full length mirror. She smiled at herself. She then looked back at her alarm clock. _7:32. _"Crap." she grabbed her backpack off the ground and ran downstairs. Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table eating toast and looking at the newspaper when she heard Sam walking into the room.

"Good morning." Her mother said, still looking at the newspaper.

"Morning." Sam said, walking over to the fridge to pour a glass of orange juice.

Her mother looked up and gasped. "S-Sam you're.. wearing pink!"

Sam finished pouring her orange juice and turned around. "Uh.. yeah." she said nonchalantly.

Her mother then frowned, noticing the tatters at the end of the dress. "What did you do to it?" she asked.

Sam looked down. "I just cut it a little shorter, that's all." Her mother continued to stare at her. "I'm trying a new look, ok!"

Her mother quickly looked back down to her newspaper. "Ok!" Sam rolled her eyes.

* * *

Sam walked up the steps of Casper High, trying to avoid all the stares she was getting. She wasn't sure if the stares she was getting were supposed to be good, or bad. She walked in the front doors and headed to her first period. She turned down the hall and then accidentally ran into someone.

She looked up and saw that it was Mr. Lancer. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she said quickly.

Mr. Lancer brushed off his slacks and stood up. "MOBY-DICK! _Ms. Manson_... you look.. FUNKY FRESH!"

Sam's eyes shot out of her head. "_I... uhhhhh... _thanks?" She got up quickly and rushed to her class.

_"NO PROBLEM!" _he called after her and she tried not to laugh.

Sam reached her class just as the bell rang. She rushed over to her seat.

"What are you staring at?" Kwan asked, waving his hand in front of Dash.

Dash rested his chin on his palm. "_She looks like a beautiful, gothic fairy._" he said in a lovestruck voice.

"Huh?" Kwan asked. He looked in the direction of Dash's line of view and saw Sam pulling out her binder. "_Woah_. She looks... _different_."

Dash smiled sweetly. "I'm gonna ask her out." his voice sounding hypnotized.

Kwan frowned and pushed Dash. "NO, _I'm_ gonna ask her out!"

Sam turned to see what the two idiots were arguing about and saw them both staring at her. She could have swore she saw hearts in their eyes. "Ok then..." she said quietly and turned back to her seat.

* * *

Danny looked at her up and down. "I think you pull it off." he said. "Not half bad." he smiled.

She twirled around in her dress. "Thanks. I could get used to this." she looked down at her outfit. She then pulled a book out of her backpack and put it in her locker.

Danny looked around awkwardly. "You do realize that like every single guy is _staring_ at you right?" he asked.

She nodded and gave a small laugh. "Trust me, I've noticed. Even _Dash_ and _Kwan_ were arguing about which of them get's to ask me out in first period!"

"Well I don't blame them, you look beauti-... I mean.. you look nice." Danny's cheeks turned red.

"_Thanks_." Sam said in a sarcastic voice. "But seriously, I would _never_ go out with Dash or Kwan, I mean I have _some_ pride." Danny laughed.

* * *

"You really hate me, _that_ much?" Tucker asked, staring at Sam and she shrugged.

"Look, if you want goth, fine, you can have it." she said.

Tucker furrowed his brow. "Neither of us needs to '_have it_'. Why can't both of us be goth?" he asked. He was slightly offended that the idea of being anything like him made Sam want to completely change herself.

"Don't take it personal, Tuck." Sam said, which was exactly what Tucker was doing.

He scowled.

Just then Danny walked over to them. "What's up, alternative friends."

"Sam can't stand me so much that she changed herself." Tucker recapped, anger flooding his eyes.

"I noticed." Danny said. "She looks cool, huh?" Sam smiled.

"What, _I_ don't look cool?" he asked.

"I never said you didn't either." Danny said and Tucker rolled his eyes. "It's just.. I miss you when you were a techno geek." he said and Sam agreed.

"Whatever." Tucker said, dismissing the subject. He then noticed people out of the corner of his eye approaching them. He turned and saw Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, and the rest of their crew walking towards them. "Uh oh." he said.

"Oh god." Danny said.

Dash walked in front of the others and went directly over to Sam. "H-hi, Sam. You look b-beautiful." he said nervously.

Danny narrowed his eyes and Sam nodded her head slowly. "Thanks..." she said awkwardly.

Kwan pushed himself in front of Dash. "So, Sam, we were... uh... wondering if you wanted to come to a party we're throwing this weekend." Dash pushed himself back in front of Kwan.

"Yeah, it would be totally cool if you came." he added.

Sam couldn't believe what was happening. Jocks were fighting over _her_. She decided to have fun with this. "Will there be ice cream?" she asked.

"Ice cream?" Kwan asked.

"Yeah, totally! There will definitely be ice cream!" Dash said.

Sam tapped her foot. "What about... snow cones?"

"Definitely!" They both said in unison.

"Can Danny and Tucker come?" she asked.

Neither of the two wanted Danny or Tucker to come but they nodded.

"I'll think about it..." Sam said.

They both nodded and shyly said goodbye to Sam and walked away.

"Dude, where are we gonna get a snow cone machine!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, Sam always runs into people while walking in the hall! Also, when I first started writing this story, I thought it was going to be mostly about Tucker, but now I think it's going to be mainly about Sam... I think there's going to be some DannyxSam also.. :3 Because I've got a ton of ideas swirling around in my head now... Please review, It inspires me to write faster!


	4. Chapter 4

"_Saaaaaam_." Danny whined.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Why did you tell Dash and Kwan we were going to go to their lame party this weekend?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Plus, I _never_ said we were going, I believe I said 'I'd think about it'. There's totally a difference." she smiled and Danny rolled his eyes. They walked up the steps of Sam's home and she turned around. "Well, _I'm_ gonna go, If you and Tuck don't wanna come, fine." she said stubbornly.

Danny crossed his arms over his chest. "You're kidding right? You _actually_ think I'd let you go to a party that Dash and Kwan are throwing, _alone_?"

Sam placed her hand on her hip. "Why not? I can protect myself." she said.

"HA!"

Sam scowled. "Whatever. _We're going_." she grinned.

"Fine." Danny said in defeat.

Sam pulled a key out of her backpack and opened the front door and then turned around to Danny. "See ya later." she said an then disappeared inside.

"Bye." Danny sighed and then walked down the steps of Sam's house and walked to his own home a few blocks away.

* * *

"_Moooooooom_, I'm _hooome_." Sam yelled at the top of her lungs.

Her mother peeked her head out from a different room. "Hello, sweetie. How was school?"

"It was alright." Sam walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a banana out of the fruit basket on the counter.

Just then the door bell rang.

"Sammy, can you please get the door?" her mother called from a different room.

Sam set the banana back on the counter and walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Hi, Sam!"

Sam's jaw dropped. "Uhh, hi? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Paulina smiled. "Star and I were wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with us!"

"Me?" Sam asked and Paulina laughed.

"Yes you, silly!"

Sam stepped out of her house and closed the door behind her. "Ok, what exactly are you trying to do?" she asked in a suspicious voice.

Paulina turned her head. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You've been mean to me since... well, as long as I can remember. What changed?"

Paulina punched Sam's shoulder and laughed. "Oh come on, I was just kidding. No hard feelings right?"

Sam nodded her head slowly, confused. "_Riiiight..._"

"So can you come or what?" she asked. "Star's waiting." Sam noticed Star across the street talking on her cell phone.

"Um... yeah. Hold on, let me get my purse." Sam ran back inside. She pulled out her phone and texted Danny.

_you will NOT believe who just showed up at my house and asked me to go to the mall. im still in shock!_

She ran up to her room and grabbed her black satchel. She checked inside to make sure her wallet was inside and then ran back downstairs. Her phone buzzed.

_who?_

She quickly texted back.

_PAULINA AND STAR!_

He texted back within seconds.

_seriously? how do they even know where u live!?_

Sam laughed.

_I HAVE NO IDEA! but i said that I'd go. i need to go shopping anyways since everything in my closet is black and i need to get some more clothes for my new look._

Sam stuck her phone in her purse and went back outside. Paulina was across the street waiting with Star and when the two saw Sam come out they waved to her. She walked over to them and Star greeted her.

* * *

Sam quickly scanned the clothes racks as she walked by them. She pushed a cart along with her that held two light pastel colored dresses, along with a pair of light purple skinny jeans, patterned stockings, a light pink shirt with an upside down cross on it, a couple band shirts, and a pair of black platform shoes.

Paulina walked over to her with a few clothing items draped over her arm. "Woah, trying to clear out the whole store?" she laughed.

Sam looked up, embarrassed. Her phone then buzzed and she pulled it out of her bag. It was a text from Danny.

_Soooo hows it going?_

"Who are you texting?" Paulina asked, peering over Sam's shoulder at her phone.

"Oh.. um.. it's Danny." she said quietly.

Paulina raised an eyebrow. "Are you guys like.. dating or something? Because Sam, you could do _so much better._"

"No.. we're just friends."

"Good." Paulina smiled.

Sam quickly texted back.

_Paulina is being STRANGELY nice to me... _

"Are you guys ready to go, we've been shopping for like two hours." Star said, walking over to them. "Not that _I've_ got a problem with shopping for a long time, but my mom want's me to come home for dinner."

Sam checked the time on her phone. "She's right." She then got another text from Danny.

_interesting.. uh anyways, wanna meet me and Tuck at the nasty burger?_

She texted back.

_Sure, I'll be there in 20_

They walked over to the checkout area and each went to separate checkout rows. The checkout clerk eyed her strangely as she set all the clothes she was buying on the desk.

"You're getting all this?" he asked and Sam nodded.

After all of it was checked out the total she owed was $185.

"You sure that isn't too much?" he asked. "You can put some of it back if you want."

Sam shook her head. "I'm good." she dug in her purse and pulled out her wallet and then pulled out a debit card. "Here ya go." she handed him the card.

He looked at the card for a second and then looked back at Sam. "Rich parents?"

She shrugged. "Money's not an object."

He scanned the card and handed it back to her and then bagged all her purchases. "Have a nice night." he handed her the bag.

"Thanks, you too." she walked over to Paulina and Star who were standing by the front doors of the store.

"I'm gonna call a cab." Paulina said, pulling out her phone.

"Wait, Paulina.." Sam said as Paulina was dialing.

"What is it?" she asked.

Sam scratched her head. "Why are you being so nice to me? Both of you." she looked to Star.

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

"I'm just gonna say it, you guys used to be _bitches _to me. But now you guys are acting all buddy-buddy with me, and I actually had a nice time tonight with you guys.."

Paulina frowned. "Well.. you aren't all... goth.. and _freaky_, anymore. You're actually... pretty cool. So.. that's why."

Sam pursed her lips at Paulina thinking she used to be a 'freaky goth', however she had heard Paulina say much worse things to her than that. The only thing about Sam that had changed was her _style_, and the fact that people were treating her completely different, for the better, pissed her off but also in a way made her happy. It pissed her off because she was still the _same person,_ goth or not. And it made her slightly happy because she was finally being accepted, she was even being _fought _over. It's not like her dream was to be fought over by Dash and Kwan, though. "Thanks..." Sam said, through gritted teeth.

Paulina smiled and then continued dialing the number.

* * *

Sam leaned over to the cab driver. "Wait, can you turn down here and drop me off at the Nasty Burger, please?"

"Sure thing." he said.

Paulina turned to Sam. "Why are you going to the Nasty Burger?"

"I'm meeting Danny and Tucker." she said and Paulina made a disgusted look.

"Why?"

"Umm... because they're my friends?" she said awkwardly and Paulina rolled her eyes.

The cab driver pulled in the Nasty Burger parking lot and Sam started getting out of the cab.

"Wait, Sam. You're going to Dash and Kwan's party tomorrow night, right?" Star asked.

Sam hesitated. "Uh.. Yeah." she smiled.

"You got my number saved?" Paulina asked and Sam nodded.

"I'll see you guys later." Sam reached into her purse and pulled out twenty dollars. "This should cover the cab." she handed the money to Paulina.

"Thanks, Sam. We'll see you later."

"Bye." Sam shut the door to the cab and hurried into the Nasty Burger. She noticed Tucker and Danny sitting in their regular booth and she ran over to them. "_Oh. My. God." _

Danny leaned forward. "Tell us, _everything._"

* * *

"You're telling me, you spent the whole afternoon shopping 'til you drop with _Paulina_ and _Star_?" Tucker asked, shocked.

Sam nodded. "I know. I can hardly believe it myself and I was _there_!" she laughed.

Danny took a sip of his chocolate milkshake. "So, the whole reason they are being nice to you is because of your new look?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "I think. I mean she said she thought I was cool since I wasn't a 'goth freak' anymore. The wonders a lighter palette of clothing can do for a person." Tucker laughed and she dipped a french fry in ketchup and ate it.

"Wow..." Danny said. "I thought it was just the guy's who we're worshipping you. But I guess the girls are too."

"I would _hardly _say worshipping." Sam said and Danny chuckled.

"Whatever you say, _oh Sam, the pastel princess_." Danny grinned and Sam smacked him across the table and then laughed.

Sam swirled another french fry in the ketchup. "It's just so weird... Paulina and Star try _so_ hard to keep up their bitchy reputation, but when you _actually_ get to know them, they aren't _that_ bad. But then again, their whole nice act towards me could have been fake." she ate the fry. "But even if it wasn't, I doubt I'd actually be friends with them. To be honest, I just needed an excuse to go shopping." she laughed.

"So, about that party..." Tucker looked at Danny and then to Sam. "We're _actually _gonna go?" he asked.

"We don't have a choice." Danny said. "Sam is going, so we _have_ to go."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Reviewwwww pleaasseee. Hope you all liked this chapter, it was a little longer than the others. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Where's Tucker?" Danny asked. "I thought he was supposed to meet us here."

Sam checked the time on her phone. "He was, fifteen minutes ago."

Danny and Sam we're both sitting in a booth at The Nasty Burger waiting for Tucker to show up so they could go to Dash and Kwan's party together.

"I'll text him." Danny said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Danny: _Tuck where are you? me and Sam have been waiting for you. _

Tucker: _Oh yeah i forgot... sorry. I'm at the library with some friends. would it be cool if they came with us to the party?_

Danny looked up at Sam strangely. "What did he say?" she asked.

"He said he was at the library with some friends-"

"He has other friends than _us_?" Sam interrupted.

"I guess so..." Danny looked back down at his phone. "And then he asked if they could come to the party with us. Do you think Dash and Kwan would be angry if we let him bring more people? I mean he already didn't want Tucker and I to come..."

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, I guess he can bring them. If he _really_ wants to, then fine."

Danny: _yeah meet us there. you have the address right?_

Tucker: _yea see u there._

Danny put his phone back in his pocket and they both left the Nasty Burger and headed to Dash's house.

* * *

"I-Is that Tucker and his _friends_?" Sam pointed over to a group standing in front of Dash's house.

Danny pulled Sam behind a tree with him and then he peeked his head out. "You're _kidding_ me."

Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm guessing the library that he found his new _friends_ at, was the Skulk and Lurk."

"C'mon lets go." Danny stepped out from behind the tree and Sam followed after him. They crossed the street and walked over to Dash's house. Tucker noticed them crossing the street and waved at them.

"Hey guys!" he yelled.

Sam put on a fake smile and they walked over to Tucker and his new friends. "Hi, I'm Sam. And this is Danny." she said gesturing to him. Danny awkwardly waved.

"I'm October." the petite girl smiled widely, two fangs poking out of her mouth. She had shoulder length black hair with blunt bangs. Her eyes were thickly lined in eyeliner and her lips were bright red. Her skin was ghastly pale, even paler then Sam's. "And this is Alexander." she said, looking to the lanky boy next to her.

"Hello." Alexander said quietly, brushing his dark bangs out of his eyes. He wore a black _Misfits _t-shirt and a red flannel over.

"Saving the best for last?" he nudged Ocotober. "I'm Sebastian, nice to meet you!" He wore blue jeans, a black jacket, and black converse. He bounced up and down, his short dirty blonde dreadlocks bouncing up with him. "So, are we gonna go _PARTAY_ or what?" Sam and Danny both laughed.

"Alright, _let's_ _gooo!_" October grabbed Sebastian's hand and they ran into the house.

"_Woooooooooooooo!_" Tucker yelled, waving his arms in the air as he ran into the party, the rest of them following behind him.

As soon as they stepped inside the house a few people stumbled past them out the door, drunk. The house was nearly dark, neon light's flashing everywhere. _Santigold - Disparate Youth_ blasted over the speakers.

_Don't look ahead, there's stormy weather_

_Another roadblock in our way_

_But if we go, we go together_

_Our hands are tied here if we stay_

All of them stayed close together, gently pushing their way through the dancing crowd.

"Damn, this party is _sick_!" Sebastian yelled, swaying his head to the blaring music.

_Oh, we said our dreams will carry us_

_And if they don't fly we will run_

_Now we push right past to find out_

_Oh, how to win what they all lost_

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Sam said to Danny and he nodded.

Alexander overheard her. "Wait, I'll come with you." he said.

They walked over to the table with a punch bowl and different soda's on top of it. Sam grabbed a cup and pulled the ladle out of the bowl and poured the punch into her cup. She took a sip and then cringed. "This is definitely spiked." she set the cup back on the table.

"No kidding." Alexander said, picking up a bottle of vodka that was at the end of the table.

"_Saaaaam! You came!_" Sam turned around and Kwan was standing behind her with a big smile on his face. His smile faded when he noticed Alexander next to her. "Who are you?" he asked in a menacing tone.

"I'm Alexander."

Kwan stepped closer to Alexander. "What are you doing at _my_ party?"

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "I'm with Tucker."

"And Tucker is with me soo...back off." Sam defended.

"Right..." Kwan said. "So, how do you like the party?" he asked, getting closer to Sam.

Sam shrugged. "Uh, it's cool."

He wasn't too impressed with her answer. "Well.. uh.. I got a snow cone machine. Remember... how you said you wanted.. snow cones?" he said awkwardly.

"Oh yeahhhh... Nice!" Sam smiled.

Alexander looked between the two and then rolled his eyes and walked back over to the others. He walked over to October who was standing on her tiptoes outside a dance circle, cheering whoever was inside it on. He moved his head back and forth trying to see who was inside it but he couldn't see because of the people in front of him. He suddenly got a glimpse of dreadlocks. "Is that Sebastian?" Alexander asked, looking down at October.

"Yeah!" she smiled and continued cheering him on. She then grabbed Alexanders hand and they pushed through the crowd of people in front of them. They were now inside the circle and had a clear view of Sebastian dancing. "This is hilarious!" she pulled out her phone and started recording him. Just then _Disparate Youth_ stopped playing and _We Can't Stop - Miley Cyrus_ blasted through the speakers. "Oh my god, I love this song!" she shoved her phone in Alexander's hand to continue recording and she started dancing. "_RED CUPS AND SWEATY BODIES EVERYWHEREEE, HANDS IN THE AIR LIKE WE DON'T CAREEEE!_" she sang at the top of her lungs. "_CAUSE WE CAME TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN NOW, GOT SOMEBODY HERE MIGHT GET SOME NOOOOWWWW!_"

Alexander held her phone up and continued recording. "Did he just start _twerking? _More importantly, _is he_ _drunk?_" Alexander put his hands over his eyes. "I can't watch this!" he peeked through his hand. "OK, I HAVE TO!"

Sebastian looked up _-mid twerk-_ and saw October and Alexander watching. "HEY GUYS!" He smiled. He stopped dancing and everyone cheered for him. He wiped the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve and then rushed over to them with a big grin on his face. "Was I good, _or was I good?_" he winked at the two of them.

October stopped singing and smiled at Sebastian. "That was seriously one of the best things I have every seen!"

Alexander agreed and then held up October's phone. "And it's all right here!"

"You recorded it?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah..." October said, thinking he was going to be angry.

"AWESOME!" he grabbed the phone from Alexander and watched the video. "Damn, I'm _gooood_." he poked playfully at October and she giggled.

* * *

"Not your scene?" Sam asked, walking over to Danny who was leaned up against a wall in the corner.

"Do I _have_ a scene?" he asked and Sam elbowed him.

"You know what I mean." she took a sip of her drink.

Danny raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought the drinks were spiked."

"They are." she deadpanned. "I'm gonna need a little alcohol to get through this party." she laughed and took another sip.

"Well in that case, so do I." he grabbed the cup from Sam and chugged it all down.

"Hey!" Sam grabbed her cup back and it was completely empty, not a drop left. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Jerk!" she hit him and then pouted.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Just get another one." He grabbed her hand and led them back to the drinks. "Alright, what do we got here..." he scanned the table. "Beer, Vodka, Whiskey, Wine..." he turned his head. "What did Dash do, raid his parent's alcohol cabinet?" he rolled his eyes.

"You're _actually_ offering _me_ alcohol? An _underage_ teenage girl. Alcohol."

Danny grabbed a beer for himself. "Honestly Sam, I don't care. It's Saturday night and I'm at a party being thrown by Dash and Kwan and we just met Tucker's new "friends". Not exactly a great day."

Sam poured herself some more punch and then walked closer to Danny and rubbed his shoulder. "Oh come on, it's not that bad. This party isn't _terrible_. Plus, Tucker's friends seem nice, I guess." Danny shrugged.

"I know, but still. I thought me and Tuck were best friends, but look at how much fun he is having with them." Sam looked over to the dance floor where they were all dancing, October dancing with Tucker and Sebastian forcing Alexander to dance with him. They were all laughing and having much more fun then Danny and Sam seemed to be having.

Sam grabbed his beer and set his beer back on the table and set down her cup. "We don't need to be drunk to enjoy this night." she grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him over to where everyone was dancing.

"Sam I'm not dancing." he said, pulling his arm out of her grasp. Sam tried to give her best puppy dog eyes. "Nope!" Danny said. "I'm not cracking!"

Sam pouted her lip. "Pleeaassee." she begged.

"Ugh, Sam, you know I can't say no when you do that!"

She grinned. _One For The Road - Arctic Monkeys_ began playing. "Yes, I love this band!" Sam grabbed Danny's arm again and dragged him over to Tucker and his other friends.

_From the bottom of your heart_

_The relegation zone_

_I saw this coming from the start_

_The shake, rattle and roll_

_The cracks in blackout blinds_

_Cast patterns on the ceiling but you're feeling fine_

_I thought it was dark outside_

_I thought it was dark outside_

"Hey guys!" Tucker stopped dancing and walked over to them. "This party is pretty cool, who would've thought?"

"It's alright." Danny said.

Sam felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around and Sebastian was standing behind her. He held out his hand. "Care to dance?" he asked.

Sam looked back to Danny. "Oh.. um I was just about to dance with Da-"

"Go ahead." Danny said.

_So we all go back to yours and you sit and talk to me on the floor_

_There's no need to show me round baby, I feel like I've been in here before_

_I've been wondering whether later when you tell everybody to go,_

_Will you pour me one for the road?_

"Oh um.. ok." Sam turned back to Sebastian. "Sure, I'd love to." she grabbed his hand and they walked a few feet away. He grabbed her waist and began swaying back and forth. "Uh.. this song isn't exactly meant for slow dancing." she awkwardly laughed.

Sebastian smirked. "Do I look like someone who does what everyone else is doing?"

"Hm... _well,_ you _did_ twerk to Miley Cyrus in front of like fifty people.. so no, I guess you don't." she laughed. She rested her hands on Sebastian's shoulders and swayed with him.

He cracked a smile. "Everyone always thinks I'm on drugs, but it's really just my personality." he stated, matter-of-factly.

"I can tell." she laughed.

_So we all go back to yours and you sit and talk to me on the floor_

_There's no need to show me round baby, I feel like I've been in here before_

_I've been wondering whether later when you tell everybody to go,_

_Will you pour me one for the road?_

* * *

"Who's that dude that's dancing with Sam?" Kwan asked Dash. "And why are they slow dancing to Arctic Monkeys?"

Dash looked to where Kwan was pointing and sighed. "Why the hell is there so many emo kids at our party?"

"C'mon." Kwan walked in the direction of the dancing pair, Dash followed behind, anger flooding his face.

* * *

"So what is a girl like you doing at a party like this?" Sebastian asked.

"A girl like me?"

"Tucker told me this was like a popular-jock-dude party, I was just wondering why you came. The way he talks about you makes you seem like the kind of person who hates shit like this."

_Tucker talks about me to his friends?_ Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Ever since I started dressing like a friggin goth rainbow, people started treating me a lot different. Like A LOT different. They went from calling me a freak in the hallways to inviting me to their most _exclusive_ -alcohol filled- parties." she rolled her eyes. "True story."

"A friggin goth rainbow." he repeated. "Amazing." Sam laughed.

She noticed Dash and Kwan walking towards them, not looking too happy. "Here we go.." she said to herself.

"Huh?" Sebastian asked.

"WHY ARE YOU SLOW DANCING TO THE ARCTIC MON-"

Dash pushed Kwan out of the way. "How many guys did you invite to this party?" he asked, glaring at her.

"MY NAME IS SEB-"

"SHUT UP!" Dash yelled, causing Sebastian to back up.

"Fuckin' jocks." Sebastian muttered as he walked away.

"I didn't invite him, Tucker did. What's the big deal?" Then Sam shook her head angrily. "Why the hell am I even here? You're both assholes! Especially you, Dash! Your both acting like jealous boyfriends!" she yelled. She turned around and ran back to Danny, not wanting to hear whatever either of them was about to say. "We're leaving."

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"I can't believe, for one _second_, I _actually_ thought we could be friends with those idiots." Sam was so angry her eyes were starting to water. "And I'm actually wearing this stupid shit. This isn't me. NONE of this is me! I'm such an idiot!" Tears started coming out her eyes. Danny pulled her into his arms and traced his fingers on her back. He didn't say anything, he just continued to hold her. After a few seconds she calmed down. "Sorry." she said, pulling herself out of Danny's arms. "I'm so pathetic."

"No you aren't." Danny said, brushing a piece of hair out of Sam's face. Suddenly Danny's breath turned blue. "Shit."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! I liked writing this chapter alot :) Do you guys like October, Sebastian, and Alexander? I really like Sebastian and I think he is hilarious! Also I thought it was so funny when Kwan was more concerned as to why they were slow dancing to The Arctic Monkeys and Dash just pushes him out of the way and is like "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Anywaysssss, thank's for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Danny, watch out!" Sam screamed.

Danny dove to the side, missing a neon green ghost ray by only inches. He quickly jumped up and scanned the room anxiously for somewhere he could go ghost.

"I'll cover you!" Sam jumped in front of Danny but he simply pushed her out of the way.

"Sam there's like two hundred people here, if I turn someone will see me!" he yelled over the blaring music.

Tucker suddenly appeared by their sides. "Was that a ghost ray or a strobe light?"

"Definitely a ghost ray." Sam said, nervously.

"There you are, ghost boy." The three of them quickly looked up to see Skulker floating only a couple feet above of them. "I was beginning to think I would have a hard time finding you in this mess of disgusting human teenagers."

Sam rolled her eyes and Tucker turned his gaze over to the DJ table. "I got this dude." he said to Danny before running off.

Danny furrowed his brow. "Wait, Tuck!" he yelled but Tucker kept running.

"What is he doing!?" Sam yelled and Danny shrugged.

"Uh... _hello_, still here." Skulker said, his voice turning annoyed.

Danny rolled his eyes. "What do you want!"

The ghost narrowed his eyes. "Ember still believes I am an incompetent hunter-"

"Well, you _are_." Danny interrupted.

Skulker's jaw clenched and he then continued. "This little exchange of cat and mouse is getting old, it is time for me to capture you, once and for all."

Suddenly the power went out and the music halted. The room was completely black. "Danny, NOW!" Danny heard Tucker scream.

Danny suddenly understood what Tucker did. "Going ghost." he said, under his breath.

The power turned back on and people cheered.

The crowd then noticed the two figures floating above them, some of them screamed and ran while others watched with fascination.

"Is that _Danny Phantom?_" Dash asked, shocked. "_Danny Phantom_ is at _MY_ party!" He grinned widely and pulled out a pad of paper and pen. "Can I have your autograph?" He waved the paper in the air.

"You have got to be kidding me." Danny muttered. He flew back down and quickly signed Dash's paper.

Dash's cheeks turned pink. "Thank you, man. You have no idea how much this means to me, you're like my... my _hero!_" Danny gave a sarcastic smile and flew back up to Skulker, who was floating with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Seriously?" he asked and Danny shrugged. He unfolded his arms and pointed one at Danny. "It's over for you." he shot a ray at Danny but he turned intangible.

"Gonna have to try a lot harder than that, Skulker." he taunted, a playful smile spreading across his face.

* * *

Sam ran over to Tucker. "Do you have the Fenton Thermos?" she asked through quick breathes.

He nodded and grabbed Sam's hand, yanking her along with him. "I asked October to put it in her purse for me." he said as they ran.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You put a ghost catching thermos in your friends purse!?"

"She thinks it's soup!" he defended.

A few seconds later they reached October, Sebastian, and Alexander, who were all mesmerized by the ghost fight that was going on, only a couple of feet above them. Tucker grabbed October's purse off her shoulder and began digging through it.

"Hey, Tucker, what are you doing?" October asked, confused. He pulled out the Fenton Thermos and she wrinkled her nose. "Tucker, this is no time for soup!"

He tossed the purse back to her. "Every time is soup time!" he yelled, running off with Sam, leaving his newest friends dumbfounded.

* * *

"Is that all you got?" Danny teased, flying in circles around Skulker.

"How dare you make a fool of me in public!" Skulker's voice turned dark, darker than usual.

Danny merrily smiled.

"Sweet entertainment, dude!" someone said to Dash.

Dash was slightly caught of guard. "Oh... yeah! Thanks, dude! This is all totally planned!"

Skulker frowned and aimed a ghost ray at a lamp and then shot at it. "Was that planned too?"

"That's my mom's favorite lamp!" Dash cried, pushing through the crowd and running over to it.

_What's taking them so long to get the thermos_, Danny thought. Just then something hard hit Danny in the head. "OWW!" Everyone laughed, including Skulker.

"You were supposed to catch it!" Tucker yelled, causing Danny to scowl. Tucker caught the thermos when it came back down and then threw it up to Danny again.

Danny caught the thermos this time and opened it, pointing it at Skulker. "Guess this game of cat and mouse _isn't_ over." he said, flipping the switch.

"This isn't _overrrrr!_" Skulker yelled as he was sucked into the thermos.

"Well, duh, I just said that." Danny laughed.

All the partygoers cheered. "Danny, Danny, Danny," they chanted.

"My mom's gonna kill me!" Dash cried, holding the broken lamp in his arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry this took so long to upload! It's finally summer so I will have a lot more time to write now. I literally just wrote this in like an hour so I'm sorry it's so short, but I just really wanted to get something out to you guys. But I read your guys' reviews and that's what inspired me to write it, so thank you! Thanks for reading, please review! :)

P.S. I know it's weird because sometimes Sam is really mad and Tucker and then others she's not, its because she almost has to _remind_ herself to be mad at him since he stole her style. You know? They are such good friends that she has a hard time _actually_ staying mad at him.


End file.
